Name, yet to occur
by misstressmagna
Summary: Dean has broken another heart. But this time it is his girlfriend Ellestiel's, a long time angel friend. But when she leaves, the boys have to tangle with a monster in Montana. Dean and Sam run into her there. She was unexpectedly hunting the same monster along with a new "friend". Dean gets as jealous as ever. But, is this new person in Ellestiel's life actually a "friend"?
**Chapter One**

The phone jittered to life on the night stand next to the bed.

"Ugh," Ellestiel moaned, reaching to grab the phone. "Who is stupid enough to call me, what is it 2:00? This is an ungodly hour for texting!" She said aloud to no one but herself.

She sat up in her bed, checking the text only to discover that it was a spam.

But something else troubled her. Her room was dark; the only light source was coming from her phone.

"The powers out?" she said.

Pulling the covers off of her to the left, she slid out of bed. Grabbing her angel blade, a flash light, and stuffing a gun into her pajama pants pocket, she drifted into her slippers. Creeping up to the door she heard footsteps on the other side, down the hallway. She got a good grip on the door handle and finally, after a few moments, ripped open the door. She pushed whoever it was against the wall.

False alarm. It was just Sam.

Both with surprised looks, Sam asked "Hey, what the hell?"

"Oh, sorry. Why is the power out? What's going on?" she whispered, stepping away from Sam.

"Um, a fuse, went out. I was messing around with things. You can go back to bed." Sam responded, not looking her in the eye.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked again.

Sam knew it wasn't just a fuse. It was Dean, with another woman. He was cheating on Ellestiel, under the same roof. Dean had to of been really drunk to bring another girl home while she was home. He didn't want her going to the rest of the bunker.

"Please, Ell, just go back to bed." Sam begged.

She walked passed him down the hallway to the kitchen. Sam went after her telling her not to. She was thirsty, and wanted to see Dean. With every turn of every corner she was careful, still not sure what was going on. There could've been intruder, she didn't know.

He wasn't in the kitchen. As soon as Ellestiel reached the "living room", as she sometimes called it, she saw Dean. With his shirt off and pants unzipped, rushing a young brunette out the door in her skimpy outfit, to which she was still trying to put back on.

"What is this?" Ellestiel said aloud.

"Oh, _." Dean said as her heard her voice. He turned around.

"Honey, you're home! Uh, I can explain?" Dean said nervously.

She stood there for a bit _,_ pitifully in her pajamas with weapons and a flash light ready to help for whatever the task. That was Dean Winchester's type. That was his girlfriend. She was even an angel. And he just blew it.

Sam finally caught up with her. Disappointed that he couldn't stop her heartbreak in time, he walked up and put his arms around her. He glared at Dean. They walked back to her bedroom so Sam could try and comfort her.

"Who was that?" the brunette asked Dean.

"Now? Probably my ex-girlfriend." He said in shame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fuse was fixed and the power was restored.

Changing out of her pajamas and into her jeans and t-shirt, Ellestiel sat on her bed and cried. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything between them was fine. No fights, nothing.

 _"_ _And he just goes right on ahead and does this to me?"_ she thought.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ell, can I please come in? Can I try and explain this to you?" Dean said through the door.

She got up and locked the door. Dean stood there and tried to convince her to come out, or let him in, for half an hour. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the door when Sam came up.

"Get up." He said angrily at Dean.

"What?"

"I said get up, Dean." Sam said.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Dean said confused as he got up.

"You. You are my problem. You cheated on her Dean. While she was sleeping in the same building. What the hell were you thinking?! Were you that drunk?! I also have her lunch. Now move." Sam said outraged.

The door unlocked. Ellestiel opened the door.

"Sam, do you want to come in? Thank you for making me lunch. I think I'm ready to talk now." She mumbled with tear streaked cheeks, no eye contact with Dean.

"Yeah, sure. And Dean, go take a shower." Sam said as he walked into her room.

"Hey! Let me in!" Dean yelled as the door closed in his face.

As he continued to walk in he observed the room. She had made her bed. Tons of tissues in the garbage. And for some reason she was cleaning. He set the plate full of food on her little work desk. She was wiping things down, putting others away. Obviously this was her way of coping for what she just saw. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

After they parted she asked, "Sam, how did you find out?"

"Well," he began to say trying to choose the right words in this delicate situation, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, I want to know for why, if at all, I should forgive him." She said truthfully.

"Fine, I was trying to plug something in in my room and it wouldn't work, so I went to the panel. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I guess I didn't because when I tried to pull the thingy out and put it back in the power went out." He said while kinda giggling.

"Jeez, Sam." She said, sounding a little happier with that footnote.

"Then I tried to find my way somewhere to find a flashlight, when I passed Dean's room. He must've heard me because he came out and told me to turn the power back on. He left the door wide open so I could see the girl he was with. He was about to close the door in my face when I told him you were still home. Apparently he thought you were out getting beer for him. I told him and her to get dressed and leave before you found out. I continued to find a flash light and passed by your room, and then you know the rest." He finally finished.

"Wow, so you weren't going to tell me?" she said. Ellestiel was sitting on the bed next to Sam. She had broken out her stash of booze. Her vodka and peppermint schnapps where in the kitchen, so she couldn't make her normal drink.

"Eventually, I was. It's not like Dean was going to tell you." He said, getting a little more pissed at his cheating older brother.

"Well, thank you Sam. I think I am going to head to town. I do have to grab a couple of things from the store." She said as she got up.

Sam rose to and opened the door for her. She walked out and saw Dean walking down the hallway. His head was down. When he noticed her presence in the hallway, he looked up. He had a massive hangover. She went to pass him.

"Hey, wait. Would you let me explain please?" he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

As soon as he grabbed her arm she stopped. Ellestiel turned to face him.

"Would you just hear me out?!" he started to get angry.

"Dean, let her go!" Sam said defensibly.

Ellestiel had enough of this. As Dean turned back to look at her, she punched him hard in the nose, he immediately let go of her.

She made her way to the door, turning around to look at Sam before leaving.

"I'll be back Sam." She said as the door closed behind her.

Dean, who was knocked on the floor, had a bloody nose, a split lip, and god knows what else to which he deserved.

Sam, didn't know what quite to do.


End file.
